Lieutenant Castle & Nurse Page
by FinishedFics
Summary: WW1 AU Frank Castle is a wounded soldier who is taken in to be put back together again by a young nurse, Karen Page


_Written by Sara K_

* * *

"GET DOWN!"

It was too late.

Lieutenant Castle watched as the grenade exploded at the other soldier's feet; sending Frank tumbling back into the trench.

A deafening ring hung in his ears as he laid in the dirt. He rubbed his eyes clear and pulled himself to his knees. Coughing to free up his lungs from the mud and water he inhaled to catch a breath of air; gasping and spitting.

The numbness in his body slowly faded to pain. Looking down, Frank saw a large gash in his side. He stared at it only for a moment before looking around; other men in the dirt tomb all clambering to their feet.

The man who had tried to warn them was long gone.

The ringing eventually died down and was replaced by shouts. Frank looked up to see men in German uniforms jumping down into the trench. The men on the ground struggled to pull their guns from the dirt but were not fast enough for the shots of the enemy.

He was frozen, eyes wide in horror as his team collapsed one by one.

"TÖTET DEN AMERIKANER!"

Frank snapped out of it, seeing the soldiers had spotted him.

He reached for his gun but stopped to see it was completely submerged in the mud. Thinking quick, Frank looked over to see one of his dead comrades lying only a foot away, his rifle sitting on his chest.

In one smooth motion, Frank grabbed the gun, pressed his back against the wooden board behind him and pulled the trigger until every bullet had fired.

He let out a roar, his eyes clamped shut as blood and dirt kicked back into his face.

One after the other, each German soldier fell.

Frank even let the empty magazine click a few times, just to be sure he had shot everything.

Blinking open his eyes, Frank saw no one standing. He closed them again and let out a few heavy breaths of relief until they turned into wheezes.

One of the soldiers had to have shot at him because a fresh wound in his arm stung like fire.

The hole in his side wasn't helping either. Something must've caught his lung cause breathing was becoming difficult.

 _This is it._

Frank nodded to himself.

The taste of blood filled up his mouth as he laid back against the board.

His arms went limp as the gun rested back in his lap.

The sound of shouts echoed from afar as he slowly slipped away.

—-

"You sure you don't wanna grab a drink doll?" The blond soldier laying on the bed asked. His narcissistic smirk wide on his face.

"No thanks, but that's very kind of you." Nurse Page smiled. She quickly finished up his bandaging, trying to get out of his uncomfortable gaze.

"Aw come on-" He reached for her arm. "-just one drink,"

Karen pulled away. "You're all done sir. You're shoulder should be back to normal in a week but I'll have the doctor check on you first before you start making baseball plans."

"Don't be like that. I thought we was having a moment." He leaned forwards. "What? You got a boyfriend or something I don't know about?"

"Nurse Page,"

One of the younger nurses raced inside the small tent; a look of urgency on her face.

"There's a new one; he looks really bad and the doctors need someone to look over him tonight." She paused for a breath. "I was supposed to do it but I promised Jenifer I'd take her night watch-"

"It's ok Annie, I don't mind." Karen interrupted, moving away from the man in the bed.

"You're a life saver Karen." The girl smiled.

Karen smiled back as the girl rushed out.

"So now you gonna leave me for another man?"

"Just my new boyfriend." She smirked.

"Oh ha ha very funny." He crossed his good arm back over his chest. "Before I leave here I will get you to go out for a drink with me."

"Don't bet on it."

She flashed one more final smile before exiting the tent.

—-

It wasn't long before she found the tent her patient would be staying at.

Crowded around the entrance was a group of soldiers. They all whispered to each other about the man inside. Karen caught only a few words like 'metal of honor' and 'one man army.'

Once she pushed through the barrier of people, her eyes landed on the young nurse from earlier.

"This way!" Annie called, waving Karen inside.

Inside the tent was almost silent. There were two doctors talking softly to each other on the side of a bed that sat in the center of the space.

"Who is this guy?" Karen whispered.

"Lieutenant Frank Castle." Annie nodded, handing Karen the clipboard in her hand. "He's kind of a regular."

Karen took the wooden clipboard and looked down at the stack of papers clipped to it. She quickly flipped through, her eyes narrowing.

Annie crossed her arms. "The guy must have like twenty Purple Hearts."

"Jesus..." Karen stared at the pages a moment before holding them to her chest.

She turned back to the bed, her eyes finally settling on the man in question.

He was still unconscious. Karen had a feeling for the type of person he seemed to be, that was the most peaceful he ever looked.

He had dark hair that had been shaved on the back and sides. The top was longer though, a good two or three inches, almost curling at the ends. His face looked like it was usually clean shaven but right now had a touch of stubble. With his rugged look came the sharp cut off of his jaw, making his hair the only soft looking part of his face.

Karen couldn't help but clutch the clipboard a little tighter.

"Yeah I know." Annie sighed. "He's not bad to look at either."

Karen couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're lucky, I bet I don't get to look after some dreamy war hero tonight." She frowned, half serious. "So really you owe me."

Karen scoffed. "Hey I had a night off, you definitely owe me."

"Oh sure thing nurse Page," Annie rolled her eyes as she headed for the exit. "I bet if I could take back my shift from you that you'd say no!"

Karen shook her head as she watched the other nurse leave.

—-

The sound of a pen tapping caught Frank's ear. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

He was on his back, lying on a white sheeted bed. Looking down, Frank saw the sheets only reached up to his waist, allowing him to get a look at his side. The gash had been tightly bandaged along with his arm.

Frank looked up to see the tent he laid underneath. Wind brushed against it outside sending out a ripple in the material.

He grunted slightly as he turned his head to the side, following the sound of the tapping.

Frank's eyes wandered up to a young blond haired nurse sitting in a chair beside him. Her hair was neatly curled and fell beyond her shoulders.

Her eyes were focused in a notebook that she clutched in her hands. He watched as she'd tap the pen against the paper, scribble something down, and then move the bottom end of the pen to her mouth. Her eyes were focused intently on whatever she was writing.

The bright red lipstick she wore clashed against the black pen and her white dress. The only burst of color in the dull room -well that and her bright blue eyes.

Suddenly she noticed him.

"You're awake!" She quickly slapped the notebook shut and leapt off the chair. "Are you feeling ok? Do you feel any pain? Want me to get the doctor?"

Frank stared back up at her, startled, not knowing which question to answer first.

She quickly realized how close she had gotten to him and how much she threw his way.

"Sorry, I mean-" She took a breath. "Do you remember who you are?"

He paused a second before giving a faint nod.

"Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head.

"You're at a med base. A ways away from where you've been fighting." She took a step closer. "Do you remember what happened?"

A long pause of silence.

She watched his eyes unfocus from her, like he was trying to think. Slowly, emotions began to well up in his face; emotions like fear, worry, devastation.

He tried to sit up.

"No you have to stay down ok?" The nurse lightly pressed her hands on his shoulders. "You lost a lot of blood, you have to stay here alright?"

Frank stared at her for a moment before complying and laying back on the mattress.

"Good." She nodded.

"We lost them..."

She was taken back by his voice. It was so deep and gruff she had barley made out that he'd spoke.

"I'm sorry?"

"We lost all of them...I lost all of them..."

Her eyes stayed on him. She thought for a moment before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Frank flinched at the touch before turning back to her.

"It wasn't your fault." She shook her head. "None of it was your fault."

The two stared at each other for what seemed like minutes before Frank had to turn away.

His voice falling silent once again.

"My name's Karen by the way," She added. "Karen Page. You can call me that or nurse Page or whatever." She chuckled.

He stayed quite.

Karen sighed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll just be here tonight. Just to make sure everything's in order."

More silence.

"Um," She turned to the small clock on the table beside the bed. "I actually have to change your bandages soon; do you mind if I do it now?"

He turned back to her.

"It'll be quick. Then you can go back to sleep."

Frank nodded.

She let out another sigh before picking up the bandages from her kit and placing it on the table. Frank watched her closely with each move.

When Karen turned back around, she caught a glimpse of him staring before he quickly tore his eyes away and moved them to the opposite side of the tent.

She smirked for a second before moving to the edge of the bed.

Gently, Karen undid the wrapping on his side first. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she caught sight of the deep cut from his waist up to the bottom part of his chest. Frank watched her stare at it for a moment before she turned back up to him.

"Does it hurt?"

He tightened his jaw. "It's fine."

Karen thought for a moment before tossing the old bandage in the trash. She then picked up the glass of water that she'd been waiting to give to him. She also took up a small pill and handed the two to him.

He looked back up at her, confused.

"Take this, it'll help with the pain."

"It's ok-"

"No offense Mr. Castle but I'm your nurse." She moved closer.

His eyes shifted between the pill, the glass and her very serious face.

He sighed and tried to reach for the glass.

Frank grunted as pain shot through his wounded arm when he tried to sit up. He laid back in the bed and let out a groan.

Karen jumped at the sight of him. She then put down the glass and shuffled with the pill bottle.

"You probably need two anyway."

She turned back to him and moved around to the side of his head. "Here, put these in your mouth, I'll give you the water."

"Its alright."

"Quit being stubborn."

Frank couldn't help but scoff. He didn't take another thought before popping the two pills in his mouth. He then relaxed as Karen brought the glass to his lips. She took her free hand and gently placed it on the back of his head, lifting it carefully so he could drink easier.

Once the glass was empty, she set his head back in the pillow and the glass back on the table.

"Wasn't too horrible was it?"

Karen swore she caught a small smile flash over him.

She then took up the bandaging and began wrapping the cut back up. She then unwrapped his arm and delicately took his wrist to begin wrapping it in the fresh gauze.

"Thank you ma'am."

She paused on her second layer, letting herself smile. "Of course."

A few more seconds of quite passed before she finished his arm. This time the quite had been different. It wasn't two strangers alone in a room, tense and icy, but almost comfortable.

"You're all done." She sat back in her chair.

Frank looked down at his bandaging.

"Try not to move around too much, helps keep the bandages on."

He gave a curt nod, eyeing her work.

"How long have you been a nurse?"

Karen couldn't help her face from lighting up; he'd finally ask her a question for once.

"Ever since I was little I guess. I always patched up my dog when he'd get into fights."

He turned back up to her. "What kind of dog?"

Karen grinned. "German Shepard."

She could tell he approved.

"They're smart dogs."

"Yeah he was." Karen shrugged. "Except with fighting, he wasn't the smartest when it came to that."

Frank flashed a grin.

She smiled back.

Karen stopped when she noticed a few thread thin cuts on the opposite side of his face. They trailed from his cheek to above his eye. He must've been hit by a spray of small debris.

She turned around and grabbed a cloth from her kit. She then picked up a brown bottle and lightly soaked the cloth.

Frank kept his eyes on her.

"You have some little cuts on your cheek," Karen stood and moved around to the other side of him. She stopped about a foot away. "Do you mind?" She gestured to the bed.

He responded with a shrug and a shake of his head.

With his permission now, Karen moved closer, carefully sitting on the free edge of the bed. She then leaned over him, keeping her eyes trained on the side of his face.

Frank's eyes stayed tightly focused on hers.

Delicately, she pressed the cloth against his skin. He winced at the sting that came with it.

Karen pulled back. "Sorry! I forgot to tell you it'll sting a bit, but it'll stop soon, I promise."

"Don't worry about me ma'am, I can handle it." He chuckled.

"I'm sure you can." She laughed back.

This time Karen moved more slowly. She gently stroked the soft cloth over his cheek, making sure not to press too hard at all.

He closed his eyes and relaxed as she went on with her work.

Karen grinned at him again.

She'd never met a soldier like Frank before.

The quite types were usually the skittish mean ones. The ones that didn't trust her and would snap at little things she did.

He didn't do that.

The ones who seemed nice and respectful would always turn out to be aiming for an alterer motive. The kind that usually meant 'I fought for your safety, now you owe me a lay' kind of motive.

He differently didn't seem like the type at all.

He was different.

Karen bit her lip in thought as she continued to softly brush over his face.

His eyes stayed closed as she did so. Frank trusted her. He didn't know why but he did.

Karen then traded out the cloth for a dry one and wiped the wounds clean. When that was done, she moved to the other side of his face and brushed over it too. She then pulled back and placed the cloth down.

His eyes stayed shut.

She thought for a moment he might've fallen asleep. Karen moved in a bit, looking him up and down.

Just then he let out a short yawn and blinked open his eyes.

Karen quickly turned away and got to her feet. She brushed the hair out of her blushing face and walked back over to the table. She then placed her stuff back in the kit.

"What were you writing?"

"Pardon?" Karen closed the box and turned to him.

"Earlier," Frank went on, "you were writing something in that notebook."

Karen felt her face get a little hotter as she let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh nothing. Just stupid diary stuff."

"You seemed...serious about it." Frank nodded.

She bit her lip and folded her arms; wondering if she should let him in her little world. She drummed her fingers on her arm for a second before letting go.

"I'm just documenting my life as a nurse at war. Everyday I try to write a detailed page over what the day has been like."

"You could sell something like that." Frank nodded.

"Yeah maybe if I wasn't a woman." She scoffed. "But one day...maybe."

"I'd read it."

Karen grinned. Her eyes fell to the floor, she couldn't show how much that had meant to her.

"So you're a writer?"

She looked up at Frank's question. "Um...yeah, yeah I am I guess. I like writing about things that happen around me."

"A writer and a nurse." He shook his head, making her giggle.

"What about you?" Karen asked. "You a writer?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "If you gave me a pencil I don't think I'd know what to do with it."

Karen covered her mouth, trying to hide her laughter.

He smiled at her. "There's a reason they call us jarheads."

"Oh come on," Karen shook her head. "I don't believe you're an idiot. What do you do besides kill Germans and _not_ write?"

"I don't know I think you're pretty spot on with that one."

Karen let out long unamused sigh.

"Fine. I uh, well, I read a lot."

"What do you read?"

"A little bit of everything." He shrugged.

"See," she smiled, "an idiot couldn't do that."

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right."

There was a pause before Frank spoke again.

"You think I could read it sometime?"

"My notebook?"

"Yeah, I've kind of run out of reading material and reading something written by someone I know would be pretty great. I could be your test audience."

She stayed quite.

Frank's voice quickly became serious. "Sorry, if it's personal I get that. I didn't mean to sound pushy or something."

"No um," Karen grinned. "I'd love that."

He grinned back.

He loved the way she smiled at him.

"You should probably try to get some rest now. The doctor will come back in the next few hours. Can't tell him I've been keeping you up." She chuckled.

Frank nodded but kept his eyes open.

Karen twirled her hair in her fingers. "Sometimes when patients have a hard time sleeping we kind of brush their hair so it's easier for them to sleep. It helps them relax and take their mind off of things." She chuckled. "I know that sounds super strange-"

"No um..." Frank pressed his lips together before shrugging. "I mean, it makes sense."

"If you don't want to-"

"No it's fine. It's fine."

Karen shook her head and laughed, Frank doing the same.

"Ok." She smiled, moving her chair by his head. "If you want to make it more awkward you can keep your eyes open."

Frank smirked before closing his eyes.

Karen bit her lip again before gently running her fingers through his hair. The awkward tension eventually dissipated and she relaxed.

She didn't know why doing her job with him was so difficult.

Brushing his hair back, forward, to one side and then the other. She moved slowly and carefully. His hair was pitch black and softer then anyone's she'd ever felt. Obviously it had just been washed free of all the dirt and mud it once held; but clean, it was like silk.

She rested her elbow on the edge of the bed and her chin on her fist while using her other hand to continue to run through his hair.

She watched as his shouldered dropped and the tension in his face melted away. His chest slowly rose and fell as his breathing became deeper. Her eyes wandered back up to his peacefully closed eyes.

He was so intimidating but at the same time, he wasn't. He was cold but warm, rough but soft, dark but light.

She felt her heart leap in her chest at the idea of talking to him outside of this tent.

Karen then stood and leaned over him, pressing a soft kiss on the top of his forehead.

But she couldn't pull away.

Karen's eyes fell back on his face. The hand in his hair moved down to the side of his cheek. Her other hand pressed against his bare chest. She moved closer, her nose almost touching his.

Her eyes moved down to his lips.

She leaned in.

And she kissed him.

She breathed it in, letting the kiss drag on.

Her heart practically a beating drum.

Finally, Karen pulled back.

She looked down.

He was awake.

The excitement, the joy, every good feeling vaporized.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what I was doing, I-I didn't mean to..."

She froze.

Then his arm touched the side of her check.

His eyes weren't angry or annoyed, they were caring, kind, soft.

She was wrong, his hair wasn't the only soft part of his face.

In one smooth motion he pulled her into a kiss. His hand moving into her hair while his lips pressed against her.

Karen quickly recovered from the shock, and let herself smile through his kiss.

His lips were soft too.

The two held the kiss. When they finally let go it was only for a second if so before they kissed again.

She sat down on the bed beside him, pressing her hand into his chest. Her hand on the side of his face moved back to running through his hair.

His hand constantly shifted between stroking her cheek and brushing her hair back.

The two shared a few more deep kisses, mixed in with small shorter kisses.

When they finally truly pulled apart, Karen pressed her forehead against his.

Frank smiled up at her and when she saw she could help but giggle.

"You have to let me take you out for a drink sometime soldier."

"Sure thing ma'am."


End file.
